Willabella van Haunt
Willabella van Haunt, often times called Bells is a 2018-introduced character. She is part of Giselle, destined to be one of the Wili. She's smart, mature and articulate, but also stubborn and unapologetic. In the destiny conflict, she has chosen to stay out of it, since destiny is just barely there for her. Character 'Personality' Bells is most defined at school as the girl whose heart is in her back pocket, hard for others to reach but easy for her to take out. She’s particularly open with starting new relationships with others, though it’s obvious she doesn’t invest too much into it. She is barely invested in anything. As of now, Bells is into the idea that her time here at Ever After High is her just passing through until she can start fulfilling her destiny. And her destiny is something she isn’t interested in either. She isn't necessarily cynical; everything is just a pastime for her. She speaks eloquently, quasi-Shakespearean without the thees and thous. Bells has already stated that she does it on purpose to confuse other people, to find if they understand her. Though graceful and elegant, Bells comes off as robotic, calculated and cold. Despite her rather cold demeanor, Willabella enjoys expressing herself, in all mediums possible. Bells writes poetry in her spare time, and is in fact very passionate about it as a hobby. She dances gracefully, reflective of her personality. Her motions are stiff and choreographed, but beautiful nonetheless. She doesn’t shy away from telling people how against romance she is, or how stupid she finds love to be. Bells honestly doesn’t believe in true love, or soulmates, but she does enjoy other people’s company, romantic or not. She has many potential love interests, emphasis on interest over love. Love is a feeling that she has difficulty expressing and/or feeling. Even if Bells enjoys the company of other people, she is standoffish and high maintenance as a person. She actively discourages all her friend’s romantic endeavors, and is judgmental in general. She criticizes others, her friends included, whether her intentions are good or not. Most people just need to take most of Willabella’s words lightly with a grain of salt. Willabella already knows these about herself, her flaws, but really makes no effort to try and improve. Her mindset is that technically, she’s already dead. The living part of her, which is nonexistent more or less, still bears a bit of that childish optimism that she had when she was still alive. This part of her thinks that for her, there’s still a chance to find love. It’s a good explanation as to why Willabella is so active in the dating game. She might ''just believe that there is someone out there for her. However, looking at her current personality, and her backstory into becoming a wili, it’s more likely that she breaks so many hearts to prove her point that love does no one good. It’s easy to say that before she died, Willabella van Haunt may have been a completely different person. 'Appearance' Willabella is a pretty girl, to say the least. It’s easy to spot her in a crowd (because she’s a ghost and just floats around. Yes, that’s why.) and she always caught eyes in rooms even when she was alive. She has wispy white hair and piercing gray eyes, some flecks of color if you stare close enough. Adding to her faded appearance is almost gray pale skin, which might have been a medium brown before the color faded away. To contrast, Bells dresses in dark colors such as black and a deep emerald green. She prefers clothing with more solid and structured shape from southern belle-esque dresses. It definitely contributes to her reputation as stiff and calculated. She also includes sheer and other semi-transparent fabrics in her outfits. Fairy Tale 'How the Story Goes' ''Main article: Giselle 'How does Willabella Come into it?' While Willabella isn't a direct descendant of any existing wilis, she fits the mold for a wili. She died at 17 and has stopped aging since. Technically, she's probably 24 by now. Of course, she did spend the first few years of the afterlife sulking about it, so she pretty much is still a 17 year old in her head. In contrast to most wili, however, Willabella didn't die of sorrow being jilted at the altar or something like that. She was killed in envy (hence the green color scheme.) Willabella had two suitors to choose; and she chose the guy who already had a sidegirl of his own. The other girl planned to murder Bells in envy (which succeeded) and the rejected suitor planned to murder Bells in a whole "if I can't have you, no one can!" plot (which failed because, girl #1 had already killed her.) Two separate murder plots. They both tried to hide the body. The other guy found out at some point that night. Body count was a bit bigger than expected. It was dramatic, to say the least. In the end, Willabella realized that love really just hurts everyone. 'View on destiny' As far as Willabella is concerned, there is no escaping her destiny now. She's already dead and all. She'd rather just get it over and done with so she can just "enjoy" the rest of her afterlife. Relationships 'Family' Willabella was born to a regular family in a small village in Ever After. They're the Vaughans. Some genuinely nice people who didn't deserve to have their daughter killed in cold blood. For the first few years of Bells' wilis life, she haunted her family. It really did no one any good. 'Friends' She isn't particularly unfriendly, but her standoffish, inconsiderate and largely offensive nature has tended to push people away from her. Bells is... an acquired taste. She isn't friendly and her natural state is banter. If you couldn't keep up with her, you couldn't be on speaking terms. Willa En Dehors Willabella accepting of the fact that the next Queen Myrtha is none other than Willa. They’re both ditrusting and closed off from people, especially considering the circumstances of how they died. They both have different ways of coping with their heartbreak, with Willa becoming apathetic and Bells constantly searching for someone who can open her up again. They are friends somewhat, and they do hope they can learn something from each other about opening up and learning to love again. Lori Lehmann Lori Lehmann and Willabella are stark opposites, with Lori falling in love at every turn of the head, and Bells strongly against love. But somehow, they're friendly with each other (one has to be when you're both on a quest to literally date everyone in school.) Lori isn't the type of personality to get to Willabella, but they're both notorious in the school for dating much and dating often. They have multiple ground rules regarding their relationship endeavors. Neither can take the other's sloppy seconds, etc. 'Pet' Willabella's pet is a boi-tatá named Wispy. It's a giant snake with fiery eyes. No one really likes looking at it, especially without some shades, but Willabella loves Wispy to death (literally.) Wispy is one of the few things in life that Bells loves, aside from shopping and a few notable things. 'Romance' Little is publicly known of Willabella's romantic and sexual orientation. (She is pansexual demiromantic.) She appears to have closed off romance and its emotional sentiment, but she also has a reputation of being a serial heartbreaker. Bells has dated boys and girls alike, and is almost always the dumper in the relationship. In her own words: Some say that she's just trying to prove a point. What's the point? Love is a sham and it will only end in hurt. Others say Bells dates when she can so she can find it in herself to trust people again. These "others" are the optimists. Enemies Willabella has proclaimed herself to be an enemy of romance itself. (Not really accurate, but it's what she says.) She has publicly clashed with C.A. Cupid already. It was, as some would say, memorable. Cupid was telling her off for breaking so many hearts. As per her being a wili, Willabella is also not a fan of The Swan Squad. They're far too... romantic for her taste. Outfits Trivia *Willabella's birthday is on January 1. **It's apparently the day of the year you're most likely to die. January 1st is also New Year's Day, symbolizing rebirth, which one can relate to Willabella's being a ghost. *Willabella's pet boi-tatá is the Brazilian cultural variant of a will-o'-the-wisp. **Aside from the "will" prefix that we want to see in a wili, will-o'-the-wisps are also known in other cultures to be beings that were either punish to haunt the living world, or lead people to death. Both apply to Willabella. *Her name when she was alive (because she changed her name when she died. she's edgy that way) was Isabella Vaughan. Notes *Her pinterest board can be found here. *Bells' theme song is I Was An Island by Allison Weiss Category:Amazamazing Category:Zam's OCs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Giselle Category:Neutrals